


Coyote

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alcohol, Explicit Language, F/F, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Rita Calhoun/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Rita was absolutely bored out of her skull, her newest client she’d picked up after arraignment was not one that required her usual level of expertise. He’d been picked up on a drug charge, having gotten out of jail a few year prior for similar charges, and he was exactly the type of man child that Rita simply could not stand. Mid twenties, a few tattoos scrambled across his body in a distasteful manner, clad in jeans half down his ass and a ratted t-shirt. How the fuck he was able to afford her she had no idea, though it came up once they were talking over his case that his sister would be footing the bill and things started to make a little bit more sense from there on in.

She was thrown for another loop when you got there, her assistant knocking on the door briefly to announce your presence. She’d expected a suit, maybe a nice pair of heels, someone that looked like they would run in the same circles as herself. Instead she was faced with a bright faced 30 something in capri leggings and a baggy tank top, bright pink sports bra peeking out from underneath. 

“Sorry I’m later than I said, traffic was a bitch.” You apologized as you entered the room, “are you guys about wrapped up?” You leant your hip against the free chair in front of her desk.

“We are.” Rita huffed, flipping the file shut. There was no sense dragging anything out, this case was so far beneath her she could win it in her sleep.

“Perfect.” You punched your brother’s shoulder, “Cody go wait in the car.” You delved into your purse, pulling out a thick envelope, passing it to the older woman. Her brow furrowed, sliding a finger through the seal to open it, finding a very hefty wad of cash inside.

“I..don’t think I have _ever_ been paid in cash before.”

“It’s all there. If you want me to wait for you to count it I can.” You offered, she raised a brow to you, a curious expression on her face and you suddenly realized just how bad this looked. “Oh god! It’s not drug money! I swear! I don’t run in the same circles this idiot does. The last time I heard from him before today was five years ago when he got out of jail the _first time_.” You shot him a glare.

“Yeah it’s just hooker money.” He shot back.

“Seriously?” You rolled your eyes.

“Okay, okay fine, it’s stripper money.” He poked fun again, a smirk on his lips and you groaned, punching his arm again.

“I’m sorry did you want me to take the money back so you can try your chances with a public defender and end up with your ass fucking buddies again?”

Rita couldn’t help but quietly chuckle at your no bullshit attitude, even if you hadn’t spoken in five years it as very apparent that you were siblings and that you were the older one. Cody finally submitted, grumbling something about you being a bitch while he shuffled from the office.

“Sorry.” You muttered, turning back to Rita.

“Don’t worry about it I think it’s sweet you’re helping your brother out.”

“Oh there’s nothing sweet about me.” You grinned, a gleam took over your eyes that made Rita’s face heat. “Also…not a stripper.”

“I’m not here to judge.” She smiled.

“If any of those bills are sticky I promise it’s not bodily fluids. Just…liquor…or whipped cream.” Rita’s head tilted at your words.

“Well now you can mark me down as intrigued. What is it that you do?”

“Oh.” You smirked, your hand diving into your bag briefly, pulling out a pack of matches, flicking it so it landed on Rita’s desk, “I’m a coyote.” 

With a wink and an absolutely adorable giggle, you were gone from her office, leaving Rita to pick up the matchbook, inspecting the words printed across it. You’d barely answered her and now she was even more confused than earlier, a world of questions running through her brain, the main one wondering if she was reading you right, if you had actually been flirting with her.

*

Friday afternoon Rita was on her way out of the sixteenth precinct ducking into the elevator alongside Amanda, watching the doors slide shut. Her hand sunk into her pocket and she felt a piece of cardboard, her brow scrunching at the sensation, pulling it out of her jacket. She flipped the matchbook around in her fingers, reminiscing on your words, thinking about the spark in your eye while you spoke to her.

“You smoke?” Amanda’s surprised voice broke through her thoughts.

“What?” She turned to the detective, who in turn gestured to the matches, “oh, no. One of my client’s, his sister’s footing the bill, paid all in cash. When I asked what it was that she did for a living she said she was a coyote? Tossed me these.”

Amanda’s hand reached out in a gesture that asked for her to take a look at the small black book. Scrawled across the front was the name _‘Vixen’_ , nothing but an an address on the back.

“If I had to guess I’d say she works at Coyote Ugly.” Amanda handed the book back to Rita who pocketed it again.

“Can’t say I’ve ever heard of it.”

“It’s a bar.” The blonde laughed, “we’ve got one down in Atlanta, my sister would’ve done anything to work there. But it takes…a certain kind of person.”

“It’s not a strip club?”

“No.” Amanda laughed again, “coyotes are what they call their bartenders, they’re….entertainers throughout the night too. It’s…over sexualized, but the clothes stay on.” Rita hummed over the information, biting at her bottom lip while she began to get lost in thought again. “Ya know, it is Friday, she’s probably working tonight.”  
“You’re suggesting I simply show up at her workplace?”

“She _did_ give you the address. Safe to say the ball’s in your court Counsellor.” Amanda smirked as the elevator doors slid open, “I take it she was cute?” Rita laughed, half rolling her eyes, to be completely honest this was the longest conversation she’d had with the detective, and certainly the only one not related to work. 

“Very.” She replied with grin.

“Well then let’s go, I’ll pick you up at eight.” Honestly, Amanda needed a night out, and if she had the opportunity to witness this, she wasn’t going to pass that up. “And…this…isn’t a designer duds type place. Do you…own jeans?”

Rita shot her a glare in return, earning a chuckle from the blonde as they made their way out of the building.

“I am perfectly capable of dressing myself thank you.” She half teased, “I’ll see you at eight.”

*  
Rita had done a little bit of searching up on Coyote Ugly after she got home that evening, but there really was nothing that could prepare her for seeing the bar in full swing, and you in full work mode. Her and Amanda had arrived shortly after nine, while the place wasn’t packed, it was definitely busy. Three coyotes were up on the bar, synchronized in alluring choreography while the other two were slinging drinks behind the wood.

“ _Please_ tell me she’s the one on the right….”

“That would be her…” Rita was instantly transfixed, not just at the way that you were moving, but how completely different your character was compared to back in her office. The outfit you had on certainly wasn’t helping, cut off denim shorts, a cropped tank top with a visible bright pink bejewelled push up bra underneath. 

As if you knew they were talking about you, your hair over dramatically flipped and you glanced up over your shoulder, catching eye contact with Rita, a grin on your cheeks you shot her a wink. Part of you instantly regretted the fact that you’d offered a tidal wave at the end of the song, but then again, maybe that would help you a hell of a lot more than hurt. As one of the other girls swiftly set up for the tidal wave you undid the flannel around your waist, tossing it to one of the girls who was bartending, you didn’t need it getting wet right now.

The thing with tidal waves were that well, they were exactly that, usually at this time of night you’d only use one jug of water, but this guy had very quickly offered over $150 for it, so you were going all in. Four buckets of water, and a lot of theatric hair flipping later, you handed the man his shot, cheers-ing him with a red bull.

“She is fucking drenched.” Amanda commented, impressed at your dedication.

“She’s not the only one.” Rita muttered, “what?” She asked in response to Amanda’s near baffled expression.

“Nothing…just…learnt a lot about you in the past six hours…” She pinched at Rita’s elbow, “now let’s go say hi, cause like hell I’m letting you leave this bar without her.”

You spotted the two of them making their way up, making your way over to an empty spot at the bar, crouching down, balancing on one foot and the shin of your other leg.

“Ya figured it out.” You grinned and Rita laughed softly.

“I had a little bit of help.” She gestured to Amanda.

“Hey blondie.” You nodded, “you guys need some drinks? I’ve got Johnny blue?”

“That’s perfect.” Rita smiled, watching you grab a bottle, flipping it with ease while you poured out her drink, sliding an extra cup with ice over to her, your eyes returning to Amanda.

“IPA?” 

“Yeah.” You pulled a bar blade out of your cleavage, swiftly cracking the bottle open, passing it to her. Rita made the move for her wallet and you shook her off, “first round’s on the house.” You winked.

“Thanks.” Amanda nodded in appreciation, you grinned out a thank you as she shoved a ten in the tip jar.

“Hope you two are planning on sticking around.” You smirked as one of the other girls came to tag you out, handing you back your previously stripped off flannel, “now, I’m gonna go change. As fun as it looks, wet denim is less than enjoyable.”

The two women laughed while you gave them a playful wave and disappeared into the back, leaving them to weave their way through the crowd to find a small table against the wall. 

“You need to _at least_ get her phone number tonight.”

“Oh come on Rollins!”

“So the flirting was just for show then? Believe me, _she’s down_.”

“Flirting is part of her _job_. Especially in a place like this. Besides, we don’t even know if she’s actually interested in women.”

“Oh, so the flannel and the ring on the middle finger were just coincidences? You’re tellin’ me she wasn’t eye fucking you the entire time you two were talking? And I’m sure she chose that beer opener because her favourite show is Rainbow Brite.” Rita cocked an eyebrow the blonde, “I’m a trained detective, remember?” She laughed, “and my investigative skills are telling me that she, wants to bang. Specifically…. _you_.”

“Oh my God Amanda.”

“Whatever, you know I’m right.” 

Rita couldn’t help the small grin that accompanied her rolling eyes as she took a sip of her whiskey, her eyes dragging back up to the bar where you’d returned in a different yet similar outfit. Your smile evident on your face as you flitted around behind the bar pouring drinks, taking cash, dancing along a little less enthusiastically to the music than before. Though that didn’t mean her gaze wasn’t still drawn straight to you, there was a light to you that she simply couldn’t resist.

The two of them alternated between getting new rounds of drinks, Rita’s timing was unfortunately off, you were back up on the bar the next time she went up. Though you only had eyes for her, showing off a little harder while you knew she was watching. An hour or so later Amanda came back up, you refilled their drinks and mentioned that you’d started your shift halfway through the afternoon, and you were clocking out at eleven thirty, if someone was interested in meeting you out front, that’s where you would be.

*  
By the time you’d punched out, you’d honestly half forgotten about your flirtation, shifting back into post work mood. Throwing your mini duffle across your body you shot a smile to the bouncer, bidding him a goodnight, more than well aware that his eyes were following you into the parking lot. It was part of their contract that they walk you to your cars or see you safely into a cab at the end of the night, so you were more than used to it now.

Rita’s head shot up at the sound of the door opening, a soft smile taking over her cheeks at the sight of you. You’d changed your shorts into leggings, cowboy boots swapped out for converse, and the flannel thrown over you, still open exposing your shirt. She watched the way you laughed a goodnight to a coworker, your hand brushing through your finally somewhat dry hair before your eyes moved across the lot, settling on her. A small smile broke onto your cheeks, nodding your head toward her in a _‘come join me’_ motion as you crossed to a food truck.

“Kinda surprised you stayed.” You greeted, boldly taking a step toward her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“What can I say, you were more than enticing.” She smiled and you chuckled.

“There’s my favourite coyote!” The food truck driver laughed, greeting you with a high five, “you done already?”

“Oh come on!” You teased, “you knew Friday’s are my early days.”

“The usual?” He asked.

“Yeah but make it double.” You smiled, tossing down the cash to cover it as you turned to Rita, “greatest grilled cheese you’ll ever have, trust me. Does it custom just for me.”

You made the usual small talk as you waited for the fresh food to be made, then making your way down to the street. You casually asked Rita what direction she was headed in and you continued in the proper way (despite knowing a cab would have to come into play eventually) as you bonded over bites of sourdough filled cheddar and bacon.

“How did you even find out about the bar?” Rita asked as you rounded a corner.

“The movie was on showtime,” you shrugged, “I thought working at a place like that would be the ultimate fuck you to my parents. Then I found out it was a real bar so I looked it up and applied.”

“I take it your parents are on the conservative side?”

“Try incredibly religious, prudent dicks who kicked me out at fourteen when a teacher caught me kissing a girl.”

“Jesus.” Rita nearly stopped in her tracks, her gaze turning to you and you simply shrugged again.

“The world’s a better place when it’s upside down. I’m just glad I turned out not as fucked up as my brother.”

“Well you seem to be doing pretty good for yourself.” She couldn’t help but feel both a bit of pity and a bit of pride at the way you had made it on your own after going through that so young. It was making a lot more sense now as to why you were the one helping out your brother despite your differences, you were the only family that either of you had.

“I mean I get to actually have fun at my job, I enjoy what I do and guests love it. That’s all that really matters as long as the bills are paid.” Crumpling up the wrapper from your sandwich you tossed it into a garbage can, “you guys had fun though, right?”

“It certainly was entertaining.”

“Mmhmm.” Smirking, your fingers laced within hers, the mood instantly shifting as you stopped, pulling her closer to you, your free arm loosely wrapping around her neck, “you enjoyed yourself then? Liked the show?”

“It was quite the treat.”

“Yeah? Bet I wasn’t the only wet one, was I?” Your breath was hot on her lips, the small chuckle rumbling from within her the only response you needed before kissing her.

As soft as it started out, it didn’t take very long to become frenzied, after all, the foreplay had technically started three hours ago. You were both wound up enough as is, your tongue easily sliding into Rita’s mouth, hand wrapping around the back of her neck, winding into her hair as you deepened the kiss. Her arms wound around your waist, pulling you closer to her as you hand trailed up her side, thumb running just under the curve of her breast. Her breath hitched in her throat at the feel of the pad of your thumb circling around her nipple, causing your lips to split into a small grin.

“C’mere.” You murmured against her skin, tugging her onto a darkened deserted side street, spinning her slightly as you met her in a fiery kiss, backing her into the wall. One of her hands tickled up your bare midriff, sneaking under the fabric of your crop top, swallowing your groan while she massaged at you through your bra.

Your lips pulled away from hers, leaving her practically panting as you kissed at her jaw, trailing a pattern of soft kisses down to her neck, teeth scraping at her skin as your hands grabbed at her ass. A whisper of a moan escaped her lips and your hand trailed around to the front of her thigh, delicately tracing patterns through her pants. Your fingers traced up ever so lightly, chuckling at the way her hips jolted toward you at the ghost of a touch, the way her panting increased as you started toying with the waistband of her pants.

“You like that little show I put on _just for you?_ ” You murmured, voice dripping with lust as you continued to kiss and nibble at her skin, fingers slightly dipping into her pants. “Every time I rolled my hips I was thinking how it would feel so much better against your mouth.” Your hand delved deeper, lightly pulling at the band of her underwear, “definitely ruined a pair of panties imagining it. Think you might’ve done the same, hmm?” 

You paused slightly, nudging at her jaw with your nose, grabbing her attention, her eyes fluttering open, waiting for the sign that this was okay. Rita surged toward you, hand tangling into your loose hair as she kissed you deeply, your mouth swallowing her moans at the feel of your hand getting closer and closer to where she desired it to be. Your fingers easily swiped through her folds and you chuckled, teeth sinking into her lip while you popped it from her mouth.

“You really did like the show hmm?” You smirked.

“Quit teasing.” She murmured and you chuckled.

“If you insist.”

A quiet swear left Rita’s lips as you sunk a finger into her awaiting pussy, plunging with ease and expertise. The thought of your body on hers hadn’t left her mind from the second she’d stepped into the bar, even just a single finger in her heat and your lips on her neck was more than enough to drive her absolutely wild. Her hips began to roll in time with your pumping, a gasp echoing into the night as the heel of your hand drug across her clit. You swiftly slid a second finger in to join the first, curling in search of the sensitive spot on her walls.

“ _Oh fuck…_ ” her body shivered when you found it, a smirk forming on your lips. It was your turn to gasp quietly as her hand yanked at the roots of your hair, tugging you away from her neck to settle against her lips again. You groaned into her mouth at the feel and she did her best to note that for later, her tongue dancing against yours rhythmically. Your hand picked up its pace, fingers moving swiftly in and out of her, spreading her juices, curling and scissoring within her. You could feel the way her walls began to flutter around you, little tremors as you brought mini waves of pleasure through her body.

Rita broke free of the kiss again, a small swear leaving her lips as her forehead dropped against your shoulder, breath hot against the skin of your neck. Her body trembled between you and the wall, breathy whines bouncing into the night. Her pussy began to clench around you, the heat building higher and higher in the pit of her stomach. There was a tiny piece of her brain that was shocked she was even doing something like this, but it was heavily clouded over by just how badly she wanted you, how absolutely weak she became with each thrust of your hand. Her walls pulsated around your fingers, her thighs beginning to quake and you brought your thumb up, rolling her clit, increasing the pressure and speed, making sure to drag your fingers right across her gspot with each thrust. She let out what you  
would call the most adorable, yet incredibly hot whimper, her thighs clenching around your hand as her body shook, her teeth sinking into your shoulder in an attempted to stay quiet.

You let up on her clit, slowly fucking her through her orgasm, letting her start to catch her breath before you pulled your fingers out of her pussy. Your free hand tilted her chin up, gaining her eyes as you sucked her juices clean off your fingers.

“You really are something else, you know?” She half laughed, leaning back against the wall slightly. You smiled at her words, 

“So I’ve been told.” You wrapped an arm around her, pulling her in for a chaste kiss, murmuring against her lips, “and you taste delicious.” She chuckled, wrapping an arm around you, guiding you back out to the street.

“C’mon.”

“Oh you got more plans?”

“You said you wanted to feel my mouth, and that’s a hell of a lot more than a misdemeanour if we’re caught out here.” She half teased and you barked out a laugh.

“Count me down as _very_ interested.” She smirked back at you, ducking in for another kiss, groaning at the taste of her on your mouth before flagging down a cab. As it turned out, a trip to a bar she never would have ended up at otherwise was ending up to be a _very_ good night.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time Rita woke up she barely moved, her eyes staying shut as she rolled onto her side, her arm falling around your waist. Instinctively in your sleep you shifted towards her, she shivered, then smiled at the feeling of your nipple piercings dancing across her chest, a discovery she had surprisingly been more than happy to find the previous night. You buried yourself into the crook of her neck with a soft sigh, snuggling deep as you could into her body, a hand gently curling into her free one. She’d never expected the previous night to end as it did, and she certainly hadn’t expected you to be as soft as you were in this moment. You may have still been asleep, but you were beyond adorable and she loved every second of it, easily falling back into a slumber as your soft breaths lulled her back into a sense of security.

The second time Rita woke up she shifted to try and find the warmth of your body, her eyes only cracking open when she found the bed empty. She huffed out a breath at first, thinking you had left until she heard the oh so familiar beeping of her coffee machine from the kitchen, followed by the shuffling sounds of someone still in her apartment. She tugged on a pair of pyjama pants and a loose tshirt, padding out to the main area. You were clad in your boy short underwear, your flannel half done up over your upper half, coffee mug curled in one hand, phone in the other, perched on the kitchen island with one leg tucked under you while you sipped the warm beverage.

“You’re up early.” She murmured and your head rolled to face her, a smile breaking out on your cheeks.

“Yeah…doesn’t really matter how late I work I’m up no later than ten like clockwork. Usually nap in the afternoon if I have to work.” You smiled, placing your coffee down on the island as Rita approached you, your body shifted, legs wrapping around her as you greeted her with a soft kiss. “Good morning.”

“It certainly is.” She pecked your lips again, hand swiping a swig of coffee before kissing you again, “I was a little worried you’d left.” You huffed a laugh,

“After last night? You’ll be lucky if you ever get rid of me.” You teased, “I was gonna raid your fridge, make breakfast…that grilled cheese can only hold me over for so long.” It was if on cue that your stomach rumbled and Rita laughed.

“I hate to break it to you but my kitchen lacks on weekends. Groceries get delivered tomorrow so I can prep for the week.”

“So delivery breakfast it is.” You smirked, picking up your phone again, “you want actual breakfast food or something pretending to be breakfast?” 

“Actual breakfast food.” She replied, settling in between your legs, her side coming to rest against your chest as your hand scrolled through the app, your free arm wrapping around her, lips meeting her hair gently. “Mmm, Buvette has the best brunch meals.”

“If you say so.” You smiled, your hand clicking onto the restaurant, swiftly scrolling through the choices. 

Rita briefly detached herself from your arms to make herself a cup of coffee, returning just in time for you to pass your phone to her, picking out exactly what she wanted before you sent the order off.

“How long?” She asked, sipping back some coffee.

“Twenty to thirty.” You replied, placing the phone down on your side before picking up your coffee, sucking back some more of the warm beverage. “Think you can manage the wait?” You half teased and she smirked.

“I’ve got an appetizer in mind.” She placed her coffee down on the other counter, swiftly removing your mug from your hands to join it, ignoring the whine you let out in complaint. Your whine was quickly replaced with a giggle as she wrapped her arms around you pulling you to her in a deep kiss. 

Rita’s lips quickly found their way to your jaw, trailing across it, down your neck. Little gasps escaped you as they scraped over the marks she’d made the night prior, her tongue soothing over them as your hands buried into her hair. 

“Lay back.” She murmured, gently nudging at your shoulder. 

You did as she said, lifting your hips as her hands delved into the band of your shorts, tugging them off your body. She wasted no time, pulling your hips to the edge of the island as her mouth met your lower lips, tongue slowly swiping through your folds, flicking its tip t your clit. You sighed breathily at the sensation, your body relaxing into the island, hips falling more open for easier access. Her tongue lapped at your essence, pulling it out, spreading wetness around your pussy, slowly fucking into you. 

A hand found its way to the back of her head, simply resting there, nails gently scratching at her scalp when she’d hit more sensitive spots. Her lips wrapped around your clit and you gasped, your body jolting, your breathing turning into pants as she smirked against your skin. Two fingers snuck up, easily diving into your pussy, your hand clenched tighter on her head, holding her to you. She fucked you with such immaculate skill, fingers curling right into the spongey spot of your walls, causing your hips to start to rock up, begging for more. Her lips sucked at your clit, her tongue flicking patterns around it, tracing around it until it was practically throbbing, your body vibrating beneath her.

“ _Fuuuck…_ ” your fingers tangled into her hair as you felt the coil burning within you, building higher and hotter with each thrust of her fingers and suck of her lips. Your skin felt on fire as your eyes screwed shut, your pussy walls clamping down around her hand. Rita curled her fingers again, pressing right where you needed, your thighs shook around her, trying to close but she persisted, relishing in the way your hand scraped at her head while your orgasm shook through you.

Panting and breathless, you shivered as she pulled her fingers out, tenderly leaving kisses across your thighs. The hand you had in her hair dropped, cradling her face, thumb stroking across it in the best way of appreciation that you could give in a haze. She chuckled lightly as her hands traced up your sides, pulling you back up to sitting, softly kissing your lips.

“Talk about a good morning kiss.” You murmured, still trying to catch your breath.

“Couldn’t wait for another taste.” Her words ghosted over your lips before catching them in another kiss, your tongue delving into her mouth, moaning at your taste on her. Your hands had barely began to sneak under her shirt when there was a brash knock on the door and you pulled apart, sighing frustratingly. 

Rita tossed you back your boy shorts and you hopped off the counter to pull them back on, around the corner from the door. You topped up both of your coffees and met her in the living room where she was dolling out take out onto the coffee table. You settled into the couch beside her, flipping through the channels until you found something substantial to watch as you relaxed, needing it after the rambunctiousness of the previous night’s activities. 

It only took a few hours before Rita’s phone went off and she sighed after hanging it up, saying she had to head into work. You waved her off, telling her it was fine, you needed to check up on your brother anyways, make sure he was keeping out of trouble, he was out on bail after all. You made sure she had your phone number and gave her a goodbye kiss that would remind her exactly why she should call and then you darted from her apartment, leaving her with a wicked grin over your shoulder as you headed to the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

The elevator doors slid open and you stepped out into the hallway, following the noise over to the squad room, immediately feeling out of place surrounded by cops, business casually dressed detectives and the even more well dressed lawyers. Despite you and Rita continuing on your casual shenanigans over the past couple of weeks you hadn’t been privy to this side of her life aside from a second meeting with your brother, and you weren’t really sure how to handle yourself in a new environment. Pausing in the doorway you caught Amanda’s attention as she was passing a perp off to a uni.

“Blondie?” You were taken aback, 

“Hey.” She smiled, “are…you meeting Rita or did something happen at the bar?”

“Rita.” You replied, following her into the bull pen as she gestured to her desk, “you’re a cop?”

“Yeah.” She half laughed, 

“Wish someone would’a told me that before I was free pouring and over serving all night.” You laughed back, taking a seat on the corner of her desk, foot propped up in the empty chair.

“Hey, that’s not my problem. I was just there to help Rita out, and considering you’re here now I’m taking that it worked?”

“If by worked you mean I fucked her so good in an alley she immediately took me home and neither of us got _any_ sleep, then yes, it worked.” You smirked, plucking a donut hole from the box on her desk.

“Good for you.” She laughed.

“Thanks.” You smiled, “if you guys are friends I feel like I should actually know your name.” You teased and she laughed.

“Amanda.” You shook the hand she extended, “though that was the first time we’ve ever really spoken outside of work. And considering I’m pretty sure Vixen isn’t on your birth certificate…” You cackled out a laugh, 

“It’s y/n. Management doesn’t like us giving out real names, especially with social media nowadays, way too easy to get stalked.”

“I can only imagine. I’m surprised a case hasn’t come through here yet.”

“Mm, we’re all pretty careful. Door guys have to walk us to our car or cab, especially if we’re off early. When we’re working closing they do a handful of sweeps around the building to make sure no one’s lingering around. We’re all trained in some form of self defence, when it hits capacity in there if a bouncer’s not paying close attention shit can go down pretty quick and it’s way to harder for them to get through a tight crowd than us. Takes a certain kinda girl to work there.”

“Yeah my sister wanted nothing more than to work there when she graduated.”

“Is she in New York? I could swing her an audition?” Amanda practically cackled at that, 

“Trust me, you want her nowhere near you. She’s currently on the run and there’s a warrant out for her arrest.”

“Woof. I mean, I feel you, my brother’s out on bail right now, it’s the only reason I met Rita.”

“She mentioned that.” Amanda cocked a brow, “her clients are usually pretty high end.”

“Mmm.” You swallowed a sip of the red bull you’d cracked earlier, “drug charges. I just wanted a really good lawyer ‘cause he just finished his parole over the _last_ stint in jail.” You rolled your eyes, “fucking idiot.”

“Your parent’s not supportive?”

“Small town Utah…they somehow support the drug addicted felon more than the lesbian, but we’ve both been basically shunned since high school.” You shrugged, “honestly, doing better without them anyways.”

“Aren’t we all.” Amanda agreed, her gaze jumping up at the sight of Barba and Rita near bickering their way down the interrogation hallway, “there’s your girl.” She smirked. Your head turned, pushing back your hair with your free hand as you caught Rita’s eye, a small smile breaking out on her cheeks, happy that Barba was headed off to Liv’s office.

“I thought you were at work?” She greeted softly as she approached Amanda’s desk and you half laughed, sighing.

“Turns out management deeply frowns upon _teeth marks_ on our thighs…considering they’re eye level with the customers…I got sent home.” Amanda did her best to not howl with laughter considering you were in the middle of the squad room, knowing Rita would probably kill her if she brought attention to the situation, Rita’s cheeks immediately flushed as she awkward laughed out an apology.

“I’m so sorry.” She winced and you shrugged.

“I just came by to drop this off.” You pulled her wallet out of your bag, “you left it on the table at lunch, I figured you’d probably need it.”

“Oh fuck, thank you.” She took the item from you, tucking it into her own purse.

“Alright.” You hopped off Amanda’s desk, “I’m gonna run to the gym, I’ll see you guys later.”

“The gym, really?” Rita quipped.

“I’ve gotta burn off this red bull somehow.” You laughed, “see ya blondie.” You winked at Amanda before vanishing from the squad room.

“Ya know..” Amanda started, “if she’s gotta burn off that red bull, why don’t you go after her.”

“Rollins…” Rita warned with a glare.

“Hey, I’m not the one fucking in a back alley Counsellor.”

“You know, I am completely regretting letting you have any knowledge of my personal life.”

“I’ve gotta keep entertained somehow.” Amanda smirked at the woman as Barba popped out of Liv’s office, calling Rita over to the two of them. She gave Rollins a nod and made her way across the room.

*  
You were glad you had the gym to distract yourself with for the next hour or so, especially after being cut from work. The little visit to the precinct had thrown you off more than you’d expected, your brain started to overthink everything the second you stepped back into the elevator.

The time you’d spent with Rita was more than enjoyable that was for sure, but it had always kind of been, in the dark, so to speak. After the first night you spent together things had started to become more of late night meet ups, Sunday afternoon brunch in bed kinda thing. Your schedules were basically opposite, though you worked a few of the day shifts during the week meaning your evenings were free. The bar was open until 4:00 a.m on a daily basis which meant you usually met Rita for a coffee while she was on her way into work. At least during the week it didn’t open until 2:00p.m, and you were able to meet up for lunch before you went in (like today). Everything was still very casual, you were sure Rita hadn’t mentioned you to anyone aside from Amanda, and you certainly didn’t tell your brother you were banging his lawyer. A couple of the girls from the bar had asked about your visitors but you’d shaken it off as new friends. Things just seemed like they were up in the air and could come tumbling down any second.

You’d barely shucked your workout clothes off into your laundry basket when your phone pinged with a text from Rita.

_‘Wanted to say sorry again about costing you a shift. Can I make it up with dinner?’_

_‘You don’t have to.’_

_‘I want to. Please?’_

_‘Okay. I just got home, still have to shower and get ready though.’_

_‘Where about are you?’_

_‘Lower East, not far from the bar.’_

_‘I’ll finish up here and come pick you up?’_

_‘Sure.’_

You rattled off your address to her, letting her know to just come straight up when she got there before throwing a playlist on and heading into the shower. After drying off and slathering yourself in moisturizer you slipped into a pale blue lingerie set, one that you’d reserved for non work days. It was cute, trimmed in lace while still being a much more comfortable cotton and much less showy than your work stuff. You pulled a mini robe on overtop, leaving it loose while you started on French braiding your hair, figuring it was easier than dealing with a blowout right now. It wasn’t much later that you heard Rita’s knock at the door.

“It’s open!” You yelled, the sound of the door clinking confirming that she did hear you, her heels clicking on the floor as she followed the music to the open door of the bathroom.

“You know you shouldn’t leave your door unlocked right?” She half teased.

“I had to buzz you in.” You shrugged, wrapping an elastic around the end of the second braid and she chuckled.

“You have a very strange habit of sitting in weird places, you know that?” You glanced down, 

“It’s closer to the mirror.” You laughed.

“You’re practically in the sink.” Rita teased, moving into the room, this time greeting you with a soft kiss. Her eyes drank you in, despite the previous dates this was the first time she’d seen you not in work mode, currently barefaced, the coyote personality hung up and your own fully shining through. 

“Guess it comes second nature to dancing on the bar.” You kissed her quickly, “I won’t take too long to finish, promise.” Rita kissed your cheek gently,

“Take your time.” She stepped back, taking a seat on the closed toilet lid, a small smile on her face as she watched you swiftly work through a basic make up routine.

“Hey…sorry about just showing up earlier today, I should’ve just called about the wallet.”

“Sweetheart it’s fine.”

“I just don’t want you to feel like I’m taking up all of your time or anything.” You murmured, “or like..out you at work. ‘Manda said she didn’t even know you liked women til the night you guys came to the bar.”

“I could count the things I know about Amanda on one hand.” Rita chuckled, “I simply choose to keep my personal and private lives separate.” You cast her a look that reminded her she just confirmed what you’d said. “I don’t mind you coming around and wasting all my time.”

“You sure?” Your brow furrowed as you turned to her.

“Yes.” She smiled warmly, “are you back stepping because of coming into the precinct today?”

“Guilty as charged.” You replied, swiping on a couple coats of mascara. “It was…unsettling? I guess? I mean, your world is all detectives and highly educated lawyers. Like, you went to Harvard…why would you be interested in spending time with me, I’m just a bartender from Orem.”

“First off…you are _far_ from just a bartender.” She smirked, though you missed it, your eyes on your reflection as you started your brows, “and it doesn’t matter where you’ve been. You’ve managed to make it on your own, you’ve got a job you love, you’re renting a gorgeous loft. I enjoy spending time with you, even if it means I only get you for a coffee in the morning, those moments are precious. There’s something incredibly intriguing and absolutely wonderful about you sweetheart, that sparkle, it makes me want nothing more than to spend time with you.”

“You mean it?” You turned to her a melty looking pout on your face that she nodded at.

“Yes.”

You climbed off the basin with such grace Rita couldn’t understand it, settling easily across her lap as you wrapped your arms around her shoulders.

“You really wanna spend _more_ time with me?” You quipped, a smile on your lips as you met hers in a soft kiss.

“I really do.” She murmured against you, kissing you delicately, “starting with dinner.” You pecked her gently,

“Guess I should go put clothes on then.”

“I mean, I don’t mind what you have on now.” She smirked and you chuckled.

“Only if we’re staying in.” You took a pause to kiss her again and she shook her head.

“Absolutely not. I want to show off the girl I hope to call my girlfriend one day soon.”

“Mmm..guess I should wear something nice then.” You made time for one more kiss, “and I own the loft.” You giggled, climbing off her lap and she huffed out a laugh.

“That’s exactly what I mean!” She called after you as she followed you to your bedroom, leaning against the doorframe. Watching as you slipped out of the robe, grabbing a semi casual cocktail dress to tug on, instinctively she stepped toward you, her hands deftly pulling the zipper up for you.

“Thanks.” You smiled, pecking her cheek before grabbing a cardigan, “shall we?”

You extended out your hand to hers, only pausing to slide on a pair of heels and lock the door before making your way out to the street. It was safe to say that neither you nor Rita had ever expected to cross paths in life, much less end up together for longer than a night or two. It took a bit of an adjustment to workout your schedules once you were officially a couple, but you made it work. You were beyond thrilled when Rita never once asked you to sacrifice one of your weekend nights at the bar to accommodate her, knowing that they were the busiest and when you made the most money. There were a lot of lunch dates, a lot of briefly stopping by her office during the day, or picking her up outside the courthouse for a quick dinner before you left for work.

But that was the thing, neither of you minded the extra work because what you truly wanted and cared about was each other and making time for the other person didn’t feel like a feat, it felt like the absolute right thing to do. 

After a very exhausting Thursday close shift you sleepily stumbled into Rita’s apartment at all of seven a.m, catching her just before she left for the office. She’d left you a half pot of decaf so you could get some rest, and a plate of pancakes and bacon. You snuggled into her side while she finished her coffee, laying a kiss against your head as you murmured out to her.

“I guess you’re just what I needed.”


End file.
